The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia sp. of the Scrophulariaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANMOON15’.
The new Torenia cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor Gabriel Danziger in 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female or seed parent is the Torenia cultivar designated ‘TR-2-1002’ (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is the Torenia cultivar designated ‘TR-1’ (unpatented). The new Torenia cultivar ‘DANMOON15’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Torenia cultivar by soft tip cuttings was first performed in November of 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.